


A Gunslinger’s Holiday

by cheshirejin



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one hundred word long drabble on Wolfwoods thoughts concerning a certain needle noggin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gunslinger’s Holiday

Subject - Prompt #37: "A Gunslinger’s Holiday" (Trigun) cheshirejin

 

Title:  A Gunslinger’s Holiday  
Fandom: Trigun  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs:Wolfwood / Vash  
Genres: drunken debauchery  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 100

crossposted from hentai contest's prompt 37 'Holiday'

   
Wolfwood swirled the last of the whiskey in his bottle, before lifting it to his lips, and finishing it off.  His ears perked up when the sleeping figure across the shabby hotel room uttered a soft moan.  
   
Vash shifted uncomfortably in the bed, deep in unfathomable dreams. He was a mass of contradictions; childlike in so many ways, yet potentially the most destructive thing on the planet.    
   
Wolfwood knew it was immoral to want to seduce the gunslinger, but he stood to go and attempt just that. For tonight, morals and ethics could just go on holiday for a bit.  
   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001e6xq/)


End file.
